Suzuran, Aminamaru & cie
by Kali Smith
Summary: Recueil de oneshots délirants, parfois pas dans l'histoire originelle si on peut parler d'histoire pour ce truc glauque , et surtout, la Fatalité avec un F majuscule et gras omniprésente pour em...bêter Suzuran... C'est tragiquement drôle.
1. Un aminamaru qui se promenait

Le prologue ayant été trop violent, incluant la **F**atalité (avec un** F** majuscule et gras), une pipe, pas de tabac das l'air, de la fumée rose, du grabuge et du rating M je ne le met pas (non, en fait c'est qu'il a été effacé par Suzuran après que la **F**atalité (avec un **F** majuscule et gras) l'ait emmerdé).

-

Dans une prairie pleine de fleurs, un Aminamaru gambadait gaiement avec des Mokona.

**- Je suis dans le paaaaaays des Mokoooonaaaaa, je suis heureeeeeeux et je chantoooooonne !**

C'est alors qu'un colonel fit son apparition.

Tout joyeux, et sans voir le danger, l'Aminamaru se dirigea vers le colonel, qui arborait maintenant un air sadique et pervers. Celui-ci osa, lorsque le petit (grand !) Aminamaru l'étreignit dans un câlin naif et pur, lui mettre la main aux fesses (bien musclées et rebondies, d'ailleurs, les fesses) !

Une tornade arriva alors et emprta le colonel dans une fougueuse enlaçade (eh ! Jamais je ne m'acquoquinerais avec pareil individu !), dans un combat incommensurable, puis se redressa, victorieuse.

**- AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'AI CASSÉ DU COLONEL ! J'ai même entubé le colonel !**

En effet, un tuyau d'arrosage sortait du *** de la malheureuse créature.

**- Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de toucher mon Maître Aminamaru-sama ! Moi, la casseuse de briques à domicile ! JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE **(euh, tu es une fille... Quoi que...) **! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!!!**

Et pendant ce temps, ledit Aminamaru s'en allait en chantonnant...


	2. Muwahahahaha

_Voici le prologue 2, le 1 ayant été effacé par une Suzuran revancharde. Z'allez rien comprendre si vous lisez pas, Suzuran chan & cie étant connu par juste quelques dizaines de personnes._

_Moi, la **F**atalité (avec un **F **majuscule et gras), je vais donc vous présenter quelques uns des personnages principaux._

_Suzuran, pour commencer._

_Suzuran chan est une jeune fille de 16 ans, complètement déjantée, qui se dit le roi du monde, pernicieuse, folle de Aminamaru et folle tout court, se prétend casseuse de briques à domicile, aime entuber le colonel (littéralement),a une étrange passion pour les tuyaux d'arrosage et les vaches mauves à pois bleu, adore la mayonnaise fluo au dentifrice à la viande avariée sur un steak de bison chauve et fauve à triple corne (cherchez où est la troisième) et les friases aux OGM. Elle a de grands yeux multicolors, a un look délirant, et une longue chevelure bizarre qui passe du bleu au rouge au jaune, au vert, au violet, au rose etc._

_Aminamaru est, lui, un bel homme aux yeux bleus et à la longue chevelure noire, qui a l'air sérieux mais est malade mental. Il ne se rend pas compte que Suzuran est amoureuse de lui et l'envoie dans des missions complètement délirantes, prétendument pour le salut du pays des Mokona et des choux-choux chinoix à la chantilly. Il adore Clamp et le boeuf grillé aux topinambours à la crème. Et les jeux vidéos débiles._

_Le colonel, lui, est un pervers bisexuel tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, qui déteste l'eau (ça sort des tuyaux d'arrosage, et les lavements, il n'apprécie pas, hein Suzuran chan ?). Il a des cheveux bouclés, de couleur blanche et des yeux noirs, entièrement. Il adore le gruyère mais déteste les souris, crie comme une femme, essaie tout le temps de profiter de Aminamaru et apparait en un flash._

_Les deux frères/soeurs inséparables, au sexe incertain, mais qui le pratiquent avec ferveur, font des plans foireux avec le colonel, aiment les sucreries et la salade normande, au torse plat comme une limande. Ils/elles ont une salamandre domestique, et espèrent avec ferveur qu'un jour elle deviendra un dragon. Cheveux courts et blancs, yeux vairons, un vert fluo, l'autre rose fluo, ça clignote et ça éclaire._

_Le lapin banc, qui ne fait que passer._

_La **F**atalité, moi, qui a un rôle génial _


End file.
